makenkifandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Amaya
Amaya Haruko (天谷 春恋 rōmaji:Haruko Amaya) called the strongest maiden in Tenbi by Kodama Himegami and the Vice-President of the student council. She is the childhood friend of Takeru Ohyama and has romantic feelings for him often not caring when her body is revealed in front of him. She shares a room with Takeru Ohyama , Kodama Himegami and Inaho Kushiya. Character Infomation Appearance Haruko by many standards is a very attractive girl. She is shown to be the idol and crush of many of the series' boys and even other girls. Haruko has long purple hair that reaches past her waist when fully undone. She usually keeps her hair held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs. She has light blue eyes. One of Haruko's most distinct traits is her well endowed body, particularly in her breasts as she has one of the largest busts known in the Tenbi academy. She also is considerably tall as she usually appears quite taller than her classmates. Haruko most often dresses in the typical school uniform of Tenbi Academy with the addition of a pair of pantyhose underneath her skirt. She currently has an H cup bust. Personality Haruko is a very kind and caring person. This is a point that has been stated by many characters throughout the series, and as such she is quite popular among the Tenbi academy for it. Many of the students at Tenbi admires her deeply for it. However, she is quite modest in her own abilities, usually underestimating herself and praising others. As a pride of the model of the academy, Haruko is possessed with very high morals and ethics, and believes firmly in upholding to the rules and justice of Tenbi. Such as how she believes that if a duel doesn't have a legitimate reason she won't allow it. Inspite of her affiliation with the Tenbi academy though she appears to be quite pacifistic usually preferring to avoid any combat whatsoever if possible. Despite her mature mind and even strong willed spirit, Haruko is a tsundere girl which is very sensitive whenever relationship is mentioned, especially when this topic comes to matters relating to Takeru, though she never admit it. It is because of her hidden feelings to her Takeru remained unnoticed even Takeru himself, Haruka often constantly competing with her many love rivals for Takeru, such as Inaho, Kodama, Shiria and many others throughout the series for his affection. She also is quite violent when it comes to matters involve him, usually taking drastic measures - much like a lot of the girls throughout the series - whenever he would say or do something immodest. Maken-Ki Abilities Murakumo ( Gathering Clouds ) - allows her to turn her element into photons around the blade. Murakumo's seal cannot be broken unless it reacts to opponents on par with its power. However, she was able to unleash a little of the maken's power through her anger. 'Gallery' Cap02.jpg|Haru-nee special Ep 276729 3.png|Haruko and Takeru Ep 285782 15.jpg|Haru-nee on the special Ep 317738 1.png|Haruko on the special 484640- zero raws maken ki 05 tvs 1280x720 x264 aac .mp4 snapshot 19.28 2011.11.03 06.14.35 .jpg|Murakumo - Anime Haru-nee - Swimsuit.jpg|Haruko swimsuit Mukakumo - Manga.jpg|Murakumo - Manga Murakumo´s Power.jpg|Murakumo´s Power 2 Murakumo´s Power 2.jpg|Murakumo´s Power Haruko - Maken-ki two.jpeg|Haruko in season 2 Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Japanese characters